Exorcist in the Woods
by Oz the Magician
Summary: Bones and Booth really have a strange case this time. Dealing with akuma, exorcists, noah and innocence...maybe the case wasn't exactly what they thought it would be. And what's with the White haired kid with the red scar? Better than the summary!review! PM me if your having problems reviewing
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all, this is the first ever -man cross over! **

**Kanda: Would you get on with it! no cares about what you have to say**

**Allen: BaKanda, be nice! (facing the reader and/or lawyer) *OZ the Magician doesn't own -man or Bones*- It's true **

**Just to be clear this is taking place about the forth season of Bones but before Booth got the tumor and for -man... I'm not really sure when but Lenalee, Allen and Kanda have all upgraded their innocence**

* * *

><p>It had started out a normal day in Washington D.C. It wouldn't say that way for long though.<p>

"Bones, we have a case" A tall, lean FBI agent announced as he strolled through the Jeffersonian's forensics department, searching for his beautiful yet antisocial partner. His cocky belt buckle jingling softly with every step he took. He jogged to an all glass office to find his partner working away on her computer.

Her light brown hair was tied back into a ponytail except for a few pieces of her bangs. Her blue green eyes focused intensely on her computer screen. Her face was scrunched as she typed quickly as if deep in thought.

"Bones" The FBI agent said again standing in front of Bones' desk, his tone ushering Bones to look up.

"Yes Booth?" She sighed finally responded, looking up from the screen.

"Are you writing a new book?" Booth questioned after studying her face, remembering she always got that look when she wrote.

Bones looked up startled. She quickly saved and exited out of the document "What gives you that idea?"

Booth smirked "'Cause you always get that look on you face like you've smelled something bad when you're writing"

Bones lightly bushed but too light for Booth to notice. She quickly recomposed herself "I don't know what you're talking about. Anyways why did you come?"

"We have a case" Booth grinned practically bouncing off the walls. He loved every time they had gotten a case because it meant he got to spend more time with Bones and because they were such a great team they got cases often. Bones nodded smiling, grabbing her coat and followed Booth to his car.

"What's the case?" Bones asked as they got into Booth's sleek black truck. Booth handed Bones the file as he began to drive to the crime scene.

Bones skimmed thought the folder, retaining all important information. Numerous bodies were found in a crater in Maryland but the bones were dark grey. Also in the area, wounded, unconscious people suffering a range of injuries from stab wounds to severe burns.

"Bones, we're here" Booth snapped her back to reality as they pulled up to the scene.

Bones grabbed her gloves and other forensic instruments and walked over to one of the bodies. She slid on her gloves on crouched down to examine the body and to say it was surprising was an understatement. The body had no indicating gender along and held no distinguishing race qualities. In place of hands were two long knives and a name carved into the back of the skull with beautiful cursive.

"Booth…I don't these are human" Bones told Booth as she stood back up. Booth walked over and looked at the body skeptically. Knowing the body definitely wasn't normal but had to be human.

"Bones, I think you've been in the lab too long" Booth said lightly as they started to check the perimeter for any missed bodies.

"Booth, I'm being serious!" Bones exclaimed. Before the split off to cover more ground. Bones path led to a thicker part of the forest. Greenery completely covered the area and mayflowers shrouded the ground from seeing anything that lay on the grassy floor. As she took her next step she stepped on something soft and human like. She looked down to see a person with white-ish grey hair sprawled out face down on the ground.

The person's looked like they had been there for days, unconscious and barely breathing but alive. Bones pushed away some of the plants to find the person was badly injured. Their hair was caked with mud and blood as well as their uniform like outfit.

"Booth, I found something" She called out as she carefully turned the person over. She now saw that the victim was to boy no older then seventeen with a bold red tattoo over his eye.

"Woah, Bones" Booth stared, stunned as he saw Bones lifting the boy up slightly "be careful"

"He must have been with the other wounded people" She concluded stand back up for the second time.

"This kid looks like he's barely a teenager" Booth said still shocked "I wonder why they didn't find him"

"He was very far away from the crash site, I doubt they even looked this far" Bones commented despite the question obviously being rhetorical.

"Ugh…" The boy moaned shutting his eyes hard. Sensing there were people near him he slowly opened his eye to reveal two silver orbs for eyes. Slowly the body tried to stand up but crashed to the ground because of the extent of his injuries.

_How is it possible for this male to even be alive, let alone awake with these wounds?_ Bones asked herself.

"Uh excuse me sir and miss," He spoke in a raspy, polite manor with an elegant British accent "Where am I?"

Booth looked at the boy in concern and amazement "You don't know?"

"No sir, I afraid not" The boy smiled weakly before falling into a dreadful coughing fit. Booth leaded and put his hand on the boy back to help him, forgetting any potential danger.

"Bones, call an ambulance" Booth ordered carefully pick up the adolescent as if he were a china doll that was about to shatter. Quickly, Bones and Booth made their way from the forest. Booth began to give orders to ship the bodies to the Jeffersonian while Bones got the first aid kit having already called 911.

"A...umas" The teen muttered falling in and out of consciousness. Bones began to treat some of the minor wounds as he continued to mumble.

"Do you remember your name?" Booth asked the teen in a careful tone.

The teen smiled again even though he looked to be on the brink of death. His skin was turning pale than it's already pale state and icy. His voice was raspier than before "Allen, Allen Walker"

After the words left his lips, his eyes fell closed once again as a cold darkness overwhelmed him.

_This is going to be one interesting case._

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>** It motivates me and also I just not sure if its good :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review Raychaell Dionzeros! It motivated me to write this quickly! (-_;) Well heeeeerrees chapter two, I'm sorry if its a little slow for some but i promise next chapter with be more exciting. **

** ~~_I DON'T OWN BONES OF -MAN!~~_**

* * *

><p>Allen awoke to find he was in an all-white room with blinding lights. The smell of antistatic flooded his sinuses and a quiet beeping of a heart monitor beside him. He glanced around the barren room only seeing a small window giving view to another tall building and two doors. One was cracked open giving view of a petite bathroom.<p>

_Where am I?_ _What happened to the battle? Where are Lenalee, Lavi and BaKanda? Where are the noah? _Allen questioned as he tried to sit up in a comfy bed that was also completely white. He winced as he attempted sitting up as an excruciating pain swept throughout his system.

"It seems he's awake" Allen heard a muffled voice from the other side to the door. He watched the other door swing open as three people walked through.

The first was a doctor, the white coat made it obvious. For a moment, he contemplated whether the man had been a scientist much like his supervisor Komui. That idea was shot down quickly when he thought about the setting. The second was the muscular man that had helped him before. His muddy brown eyes showed both concern and determination as he made his way to the foot of his bed. The third person was the women that had been with the second man and had tended to some of his wounds before passing out. As Allen watched her enter she seemed to be calculating like she was trying to solve something with every step her took.

"How are you feeling Mr. Walker?" The doctor asked, staring at the clipboard in his hand rather than him.

Allen's eyebrow rose slightly, not know how they knew his name. Despite his confusion, wariness and pain he a winning smile graced his pale face "I'm feeling better sir, thank you, though I am still a tad sore"

The doctor looked at him in disbelief, "Mr. Walker you have various broken bones, horrible stab wounds, severe burns, internal bruising along with other minor bruises and cuts. How could you possibly be alive let alone 'only a tad sore'?"

Allen chuckled to himself, shrugging, not knowing how to respond. These weren't nearly as bad as some of his other battle wounds he'd received in the past.

"Do you know who did this to you?" The second man asked. Allen smiled faded slightly, nodding.

"Who?" The man pressed, like Allen was on trial.

"Akuma," Allen stated simply before pondering it more "and some noahs along with the Millennium Earl"

All three of them looked confused "Akuma, noahs, and the Millennium Earl? Are they part of a gang?"

"Booth," The women turned to the second man "akuma is another name of demon. They were evil legendary creatures primitive cultures believed in to explain droughts, death, floods, by harvesting seasons or other misfortunes"

The man, Allen assumed to be Booth, sighed and turned to the doctor a whispered "Could he have suffered any brain damage or emotional damage that would make him think like this?"

"After being on the brink of death it highly probable" The doctor informed before leaving to go tend to other patients.

"Excuse me Mr. Booth, but I suffered no brain or emotional damage that causes me to think like this" Allen interjected, a little surprised by Mr. Booth conclusion.

"Kid those things don't exist" Booth sighed again seeming to be stressed "Never mind that, could you answer some questions for me?"

Allen nodded smiling warmly again "Yes but only if you could answer some questions for me"

Booth smirked, liking how he tried negotiating with a FBI agent "Fair enough, your name is Allen Walker, correct?"

"Yes, but please call me Allen, Mr. Booth" Allen spoke with elegance as always but seemed to surprise the duo "May I ask how you knew that?"

"You told us when we first met" Booth felt bad they had been using his name when Allen hadn't remembered giving it in the first place "Do you have any relatives or guardians?"

"Well I had an adoptive father names Mana but he died a few years ago. Then I had a guardian named Cross but he went missing a few months ago" Allen had a sad smile as he explained watching their faces become sad and sympathetic "but it's okay because I have friends that have become my new family"

"What are their names?" The women asked pulling out a note pad a pencil.

"Lenalee Lee, Kanda Yu and Lavi" Allen thought about them wondering if they were okay or even alive "What is your name, Miss?"

"Temperance Brennan" She responded, writing down the names quickly.

"Bones don't be as antisocial" Booth complained.

"Bones?" Allen questioned raising an eyebrow.

Booth pointed to Brennan "She's Bones"

"Don't call me Bones" Bones snapped but there was no seriousness present in her tone. Allen laughed at their banter.

"Okay so, Allen is that you natural hair color?" Booth asked, getting them back on track.

Allen remained silent for a moment, think about his possible answers "Well my hair used to be brown but after a traumatic incident to turned white and now it only grows that way. About the same time my hair turned white, I got thing scar" Allen pointed to the red pentagram and line running over his left eye.

"That's a scar?" Booth sound surprise as are most people when they learn of it. Allen nodded, deciding it would be best for now if it was just thought of as a scar and not a curse.

"What about your arm?" Bones rejoined the conversation. Allen pulled his arm from under the covers revealing a sleek black arm with a white cross on the back of his hand.

Allen shrugged again deciding to not tell the full trust about it "It's been like this as long as I can remember"

Booth handed him a few pieces of paper "Do you recognize these people?"

The pictures were taken near where he had been found. The first was a Japanese man with blood falling out of his mouth. A tattoo was visible on the right side of his chest because his clothes were badly torn. His midnight blue hair was sprawled out behind him. The next was of a Chinese girl who much like the first one had been badly injured. Her shoulder length dark green hair was pulled back into a small ponytail. The third picture was of a man with floppy red hair and a bandana cover one of his eyes. He too was injured.

"That's them!" Allen exclaimed practically jumping out of bed "That's Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi! Where are they? They look badly injured"

Booth gave Allen a sympathetic look. Feeling bad that the boy had been hurt so badly only to get more bad news "They're all okay but they're in comas"

"Oh…" Allen's face fell before smiling again "but at least they're alive. Mr. Booth I have one last question, where am I?"

"You're in a hospital in D.C." Booth explained saying his friends were here too.

_What is 'D.C'? _Allen thought confused.

**It stands for District of Columbia, my dear nephew. We are in America**. Another voice rang back not belonging to Allen.

_Fourteenth…_Allen growled mentally annoyed the fourteenth noah had reappeared but accept the information.

**That's such an ugly name. Why can't you call me Uncle Neah, Uncle or at least Neah? **Neah pouted at Allen's cold tone toward him.

_If you will stop bothering me than, fine Neah. _Allen sighed in defeat.

**Yay!** Neah cheered **Oh and Allen? You aren't just in America, your about 200 years in the future.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!~~~ <strong>

**Its such a temping button an it only takes a few seconds **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**I might even give you a cookie**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! Thank you Raychaell Dionzeros and Hakumei-chan for reviewing here are your cookies :) *gives each a bag of cookies* ~~~~~I don't own -man or Bones~~~~~ Review!**

* * *

><p>Bones watched the white haired teen as he seemed to be arguing about something to himself. Allen seemed different than most teens she had come across while working with Booth. During the questioning he stayed very level headed and unconcerned for himself. Booth had momentarily left for Caroline called him to give him insight on their case.<p>

"What?" Allen yelped his eyes wide as he looked around again.

Bones jumped slightly, startled by his sudden outburst "What's wrong?"

Allen's head snapped up, realizing he had spoken aloud. He flushed; embarrassed he had yelled that aloud "Oh nothing, I'm sorry for my outburst. But um... what is the date today?"

"April 8th" Bones responded not surprised he didn't know. After all, he had been asleep all of yesterday.

Allen shook his head and laugh nervously "And the year?"

Bones looked at his like he had three heads "2012. You did remember the year?"

Allen didn't respond. He seemed to go back to being deep in thought.

_Neah was telling the trust, for once; I'm 200 years in the future! _Allen mentally cried forgetting about Bones for the moment.

**I told you, I don't know why you didn't believe me. **Neah smirked having been proven correct.

_How the hell did we even get here? _Allen exclaimed, still flustered be the information he was given.

**You don't remember? **Neah asked surprised and a little concerned.

Suddenly Allen was forced deep into his memory by Neah.

Allen had just woken up in a foreign bed, his head killing him. Johnny was fast asleep in the chair beside him. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the window careful not at awaken Johnny. Through the window he saw Kanda and another talking. The closer he looked he realized it was Link. Relief washed over him seeing Link wasn't dead. Stealthy Allen jumped out of the window. The fall would have killed a normal person.

"Link, Kanda its good to see you two again" Allen smiled as he walked up to the duo. 

Allen was ripped from the memory and thrown into another one.

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi were fighting large hoards of akuma.

"Why did you leave?" Lenalee yelled to Allen as they took down a level three.

"I didn't leave originally. Apocryphos attacked me and had practically killed Link before Tyki and Road saved me. Then I was just on the run from the Earl, akuma and Apocryphos. I couldn't come back!" Allen responded, using he crown belt to destroy three level ones. 

"Ya know, even though this is the first time in a while we've met up. I think we should save the conversations for later" Lavi suggested using fire seal to kill a small group of akuma. 

"Found you~" A horrible familiar voice rang above then stopped all akuma from attacking. 

"Earl..." Allen growled turning crown clown into the sword of exorcism. Beside the Earl, Tyki, Sheril Road and Wisely appeared. 

"Now Allen, you can come with us now and I will spare these pathetic exorcists or we can take you with force and it won't end too well for your little friends~" The Earl wagered "after all you all seem badly wounded"

**It's a trick,** Neah warned. 

_No duh _Allen rolled his eyes.

"Or I can take you down now" Allen charged the Earl who also took out his sword. 

The fight was stunning Allen and The Earl transformed into black and white blurs both occasionally landing blows. Then swords connected head on and white light surrounded Allen, the Earl and everyone there. The light was blinding. None of them had seen anything like it. Then, they were falling.

"Allen" Bones called, dragging Allen back to reality.

"Oh I'm sorry Ms. Brennan" Allen brushed realized she'd been waiting for his response for a while.

"It's okay," Bones gave a small smile "You know, you are very well mannered for a teenager"

"Thank you" He smiled warmly "Mana taught me to be polite and well manager, after he died it just stuck with me"

She nodded understanding because after all she went through a similar thing with parents. Booth walked back through the room wearing a grim look.

"What's wrong Booth?" Bones knitted her eyebrow together.

"There was a murder; the witnesses said it looked like a large flying machine" Booth frowned his voice low.

"Was it the same killer?" Bones questioned.

"It impossible to tell, the victim turned to dust" Booth shot down the idea.

"Dust?" Bones sounded skeptical; a person couldn't just turn to dust miraculously.

"I believe I know who your killer is" Allen spoke up, starting to get out of his bed to get up his clothes bad on.

"Who?" Bones questioned.

"The akuma" Allen stated simply. Bones and Booth rolled there eyes.

"Allen you shouldn't be giving up yet in you condition" Bones started Booth nodded in agreement.

Allen searched around for his clothes and soon found an outfit that was not his own but he could tell it was left for him. He looked back to Booth and Bones "I'm fine. As I told the doctor, I am practically healed"

Not waiting for their response Allen walked into the small bathroom and place the new clothing on the sink. He slid of the uncomfortable hospital gown revealing all his old and new battle scars. And, true to his word, almost all his wounds were healed. First Allen grabbed the pair of boxers and black pants and slid them back on. The jeans were on the skinnier side but they were similar to his exorcist uniform pants. Next he grabbed a grey t-shirt that had a strange yet interesting design and finally he put on a plain, red zip up hoodie.

Allen exited the room, carrying the gown, "Um, do either of you have a pair of gloves I could wear? Or do you still have my old outfit?"

"Your clothes are at the Jeffersonian with my team" Bones answered recalling Hodgins analyzing the materials and partials on the clothes.

"C'mon Bones lets go to the scene" Booth bounced out of impatience, motioning toward the door. Bones nodded, standing up.

"Can I come with you two?" Allen asked "I don't have anywhere to do right now and my friends are in the hospital"

Bones shrugged "Sure"

"Bones, we can't let a teenager just tag along! What if he got hurt?" Booth exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Mr. Booth I can assure you I can handle myself" Allen spoke in a tone that could convince a mountain to move.

Booth looked between Bones and Allen then sighed in defeat "Fine"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW! <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! thanks for the reviews. I don't own Bones or -man!**

* * *

><p>The car ride to the crime scene was quiet. Bones was busy looking over the evidence talking to her coworkers over the phone. Booth occasionally looked at Allen in his rearview mirror watching as Allen stared out the window in awe.<p>

The future amazed Allen. The architecture advanced so much since his time like the towers looked like they touched heaven. The cars looked almost advanced as Komui's Komerin and technology over all was astounding. The people and clothing had changed a lot too. It was unfathomable.

**It's not as great as the Arc**, Neah smirked, in denial.

_Are you kidding the future is so much better than the Arc, plus this area isn't piano powered_, Allen teased. Ever since he had landed here Neah had been one of his only companions to talk to. Despite Neah trying to take over his mind and body, they had gotten along fairly well. Of course it could change since it had only been a couple days.

…**There's nothing wrong with piano power**, Neah pouted, hiding in the corner of Allen's mind.

Suddenly Allen's scarred eye transformed. A gear type monocle appeared in front Allen's left eye. The eye itself turned as black as night while to red circles formed what almost looked like a target on his eye, adjusting as it looked around. It searched for akuma. Quickly, Allen covered he eye with both hands.

"Everything okay back there?" Booth asked as they parked noticed Allen holding his eye.

"Uh yes" Allen chuckled nervously, refusing to let go of his eye "I'll be right back"

Before Booth could respond Allen ran off through the city streets.

"Hey!" Booth yelled getting out of the car and going after him, Bones following shortly after.

_Damn this kid is fast!_ Booth thought as he sprinted to keep up with the whitette. Suddenly Allen came to a halt, stopping in front of a large group of people.

Booth finally caught up with Allen "Kid don't run off"

Allen didn't respond, he just scanned the group of people careful not to make himself known.

"Allen" Booth started turning Allen so he faced him and froze seeing his eye. Allen noticed Booth horrified stare and covered his eye in shame.

"Allen, why'd you run?" Bones asked trying to catch her breath.

"The akuma, they're here" Allen whispered. Before Bones and Booth could explain to Allen that akuma didn't exist a high pitched scream pierced the air.

"Clown Crown…activate" Allen muttered gripping his black wrist. Bones and Booth watched in awe as Allen deformed arm turned into a large, black claw with long silver blades for nails. An angelic white cape flew onto Allen's shoulders and lastly an intricate silver mask covered his eyes and nose.

"Exorcist…" An ugly voice said. Abruptly many of the people in the crowd shed the skin like a coat. From the skin appear horrid machine type creatures.

"Mr. Booth, Ms. Brennan please get the citizens to a safer area and avoid getting hit by the bullets, they're poisonous" Allen yelled to them as he charged into the battle.

"Allen!" Booth yelled but Bones stopped him.

"Booth it's too dangerous, we get the civilians out of here!" Bones yelled back with a demanding voice.

~Back with Allen~

"Please civilians leave the area!" Allen warned as he used Cross Grave to take down a level two. Despite the warnings, the people would not listen. They just continued to run around like chickens that had their heads cut off. Allen sighed.

"Ah!" Allen heard a high pitched scream. He turned around to see a little girl face to face with a level three akuma. Allen sped toward the girl protecting her as the akuma shot at them, the Crown Clown cape covering them from the bullets. Once the bullets stopped one part of the cape stabbed the akuma through, killing it instantly.

"Are you an angel?" The little girl asked innocently, staring up at her white haired savior, watching him destroy the rest of the demons.

Allen chuckled lightly "No, I'm an exorcist"

"Cross Grave!" Allen shouted, destroying the last akuma. Allen deactivated his innocence and walked back over to the girl, "Are you okay? Do you know where your parents are?"

"Yes Mr. Angel and I think they're over there" The little girl grabbed his hand and pointed toward the terrified crowd of people. Allen smiled and walked her over to the women.

"Hello, I believe thi-" Allen was cut off by the mother.

"Demon!" The women smacked him in the face, grabbing the child taking the child with her.

"Bye Mister Angel" She waved goodbye then followed her mother.

Allen gave a pained smile as he walked back to Bones and Booth, rubbing his red check. Booth and Bones mouths were gaping as Allen walked back to the duo.

"I think you should come with us" Booth started, still obviously surprised and confused.

**You're in trouble… **Neah laughed hysterically in Allen's head.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long :/ Blame school... Well here's chapter 5 :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own DGM or Bones**

* * *

><p>"Welcome to the Jeffersonian" Booth spoke up after another dead silent car ride as they pulled into the parking garage. After the episode with the machine type monsters, no had said a word. It was as if they were avoiding talking about it. There was definitely more to Allen Walker than they first thought.<p>

"What was that?" Booth yelled as Allen trotted back to the duo, his cheek lightly red from being smacked a few seconds prior. His clothes were torn slightly and he had minor wounds all over. 

"As I told you earlier, those are akuma" Allen explained again. He was starting to get tired of having to repeat himself. 

**They obviously won't believe you no matter how many times you repeat yourself,** Neah remarked, sensing Allen's slight annoyance. 

"Allen, I'm getting tired of that lie" Booth also seemed to be getting annoyed, clutching his fist a little.

"I'm not lying!" Allen finally exclaimed uncharacteristically "If you take me to the bodies you found I can show you they're akuma!" 

"Fine" Booth grumbled "let's go"

Booth walked back to the car fuming. Bones watch Allen of a moment longer before following Booth. He reminded her of, well, herself. She wasn't good at reading expressions but she'd recognize the look in Allen's eyes anywhere. Lost, confused and trying to hide it.

"So this is where you work?" Allen asked as Bones led himself and Booth to 'The Lab' as they called it. Bones nodded as she swiped a card to allow them to enter.

The inside of The Lab astounded Allen. The technology was more advanced than anything he had ever seen and the majority of the rooms were windows giving the room a beautiful light. They stopped at an office with interesting pictures scattered throughout the room. The corner of the room had a desk piled with papers much like Komui's desk had been. In the middle of the room was a strange metallic box with a yellowish top.

"Hi Sweetie. Who is this cutie?" A half Chinese smiled as she saw Allen.

"Angela, this is Allen. He was one of the people found near the bodies" Bones explained. Still thinking about what they had seen before.

"Pleasure to meet you Ms. Angela" Allen bowed slightly plastering a smile onto his face.

Angela laughed at how polite he was "Nice to meet you too"

Suddenly a curly hair, blue eyed man raced into the room. He yelled "Angela, remember how I was telling you that the clothes seemed familiar? I remembered where I've seen them before!"

"Is this another conspiracy theory?" Booth asked skeptically.

"'Is this another conspiracy'" Hodgins mocked in a childish way "No, it's not a theory"

Hodgins go to Angela's computer bringing up an image of Allen's uniform except without the holes.

"Have you guys heard of the Black Order?" Hodgins asked causing Allen's head to snap up.

"You've heard of the order?" Allen asked in shock "How did you find out about it?"

Hodgins smirked "I have my ways. I assume that means you've heard of them?"

Allen was silent for a moment, debating on how he should answer. Finally he nodded. Everyone else looked confused.

"Well, the Black Order was a secret organization set up by the Pope to defeat some Man called the Millennium Earl. No one is sure why though" Hodgins explained watching a crowd of blank expressions except for Allen. Then everyone but Allen and Hodgins began laughing.

"Hodgins, you've had a lot of conspiracy theories but that one was the most farfetched" Angela said between laughs.

Hodgins looked frustrated and Allen just sighed, "Mr. Hodgins was telling the trust…part of it at least. He was correct about the Black Order and the Earl. However…"

Then Allen began to tell his tale of the Order, the Earl, noahs, exorcists, dark matter and innocence. He didn't go into the details of the horrors of some aspect but they got the idea. Finally he finished and they all stared at Allen like he was crazy, even Hodgins.

"Allen, no offence but that's crazy" Booth started. Allen sighed again and began to take off his sweatshirt and gloves revealing his black arm. Hodgins studied it in awe and Angela gasped. Booth and Bones still looked surprised despite seeing it before.

"This is innocence" Allen began, muttering for Crown Clown to activate again. His black arm activated changing into the proud form of Crown Clown once again.

"Wow, for once one of Hodgins conspiracy theory was right" Angela said under her breath breaking the silence.

"So you're really an exorcist?" Hodgins asked studying his arm with fascination. Allen nodded, deactivating Crown Clown.

"Really? Where are their headquarters? Does the Earl still exist? Are there other exorcists?" Hodgins flooded Allen with questions.

"Um…yes, there are other exorcists. And I am not sure of the current location of the Order nor do I know of the Earl's current locate or if he's alive" Allen scratched the back of his head. He turned to Bones "Now that I've proven that I'm who I say I am, may I see the akuma bodies?"

Not really waiting for an answer Allen's eye activated, showing him where the akuma skeletons were. He jumped over one of the railing dodging a security system he had seen earlier. The skeletons sat on white tables, untouched so far. Faintly he heard a beeping noise as the others ran up after him.

"What are doing?" Booth yelled.

Allen put his hand up, warningly, "Don't touch the bodies"

"Why?" Hodgins asked curiously.

"They're highly poisonous, one touch and they'd kill a normal human instantly" As Allen finish he place his human hand on one of the skeleton. They all watched as black pentagrams spread over Allen's bod like wild fire. He kneeled down on then grown as the poisonous virus was almost completely in his system. Suddenly his arm glowed green as he placed his hand on his chest. The virus disappeared as quick as it appeared and Allen stood up once again.

"However, thanks to my anti akuma weapon being a part of my body, I am immune to this poisonous disease" Allen finished standing back up.

"That was a nice trick, Shounen" A new voice chuckled appearing behind Allen. Allen's eyes widened as he recognized the foreign voice. He spun around to see a Portuguese man smoking a cancer sti-I mean- cigarette, his midnight black hair was slicked back nice, and his golden eyes were filled with cruelty, arrogance and amusement. But the most defining feature was his charcoal skin.

"Tyki, what are you doing!" Allen yelled, jumping into an attack stance, activating Crown Clown.

**Dammit, they're hear too? **Neah seethed making Allen eyes flash gold momentarily.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**-Oz a.k.a Iceland (as of a few weeks ago) **


	6. Chapter 6

_****_**Chapter 6- sorry this took so long. I've had a lot of school work and studying for tests that I've need to study for. Also for the past few days I've been felling very down...but now I pretty sure I'm back on track for the moment and should be till finals :P**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

**please review **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Previously<strong>_

_Allen put his hand up, warningly, "Don't touch the bodies"_

_"Why?" Hodgins asked curiously._

_"They're highly poisonous, one touch and they'd kill a normal human instantly" As Allen finish he place his human hand on one of the skeleton. They all watched as black pentagrams spread over Allen's bod like wild fire. He kneeled down on then grown as the poisonous virus was almost completely in his system. Suddenly his arm glowed green as he placed his hand on his chest. The virus disappeared as quick as it appeared and Allen stood up once again._

_"However, thanks to my anti akuma weapon being a part of my body, I am immune to this poisonous disease" Allen finished standing back up._

_"That was a nice trick, Shounen" A new voice chuckled appearing behind Allen. Allen's eyes widened as he recognized the foreign voice. He spun around to see a Portuguese man smoking a cancer sti-I mean- cigarette, his midnight black hair was slicked back nice, and his golden eyes were filled with cruelty, arrogance and amusement. But the most defining feature was his charcoal skin._

_"Tyki, what are you doing!" Allen yelled, jumping into an attack stance, activating Crown Clown._

_**Dammit, they're here too?**__Neah seethed making Allen eyes flash gold momentarily._

"Tsk, tsk" Tyki scolded teasingly "Is that any way to treat a guest?"

"No one invited you" Allen grumbled. Bones and company watched confused as Allen and Tyki talked, Allen speaking with a scowl and Tyki with a sadistic grin.

Tyki laughed "What happened to your gentlemen's exterior? Have you finally gotten tired of your façade or is Neah finally getting to you?"

Allen growled "It's not a façade and Neah isn't taking over"

"The is not what the Earl the noahs before I came here" Tyki smirked

Allen eyes widened and yelled in shock "The Earl is here?"

Tyki's eyebrow rose "You really didn't know? How did you think all these akuma got here Shounen?"

Tyki's words made Allen feel stupid as he wondered why he hadn't realized it earlier. He got over it quickly and focused back on Tyki.

Tyki looked behind Allen and saw Bones and company "Shounen, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Allen glared in response as he jumped over to attack Tyki, getting tired of their chat. Tyki smirked as he dodged Clown Crown with ease.

"Well this was fun but I must be going now. Until next time Shounen" Tyki smirked. Road's dream door suddenly appeared behind him, the red and black checkered door swinging open. Giving one last smirk and wave, Tyki walked through the door. Soon after it closed behind him it shattered into millions of pieces.

For a long time no moved; Bones, Booth, Hodgins, and Angela stood in shock from the previous events while Allen stood there annoyed, absorbing what Tyki had said.

"Who was that?" Hodgins finally asked, cutting the tension.

"Tyki Mikk, he is a noah that works for the Earl" Allen putting into simplest terms. He decided not to make it any more confused.

**If Tyki came here, do you think another noah went to visit your little exorcist friends?** Neah asked seeing it wouldn't even cross Allen's mind in time.

"Dammit" Allen muttered, guilt washing over him for not liking about his friends safety. He turned to Booth "I need to get back to the hospital"

"Why?" Booth asked. He dug his hand in his pocket feeling for his keys. Of course he was going to help him, Booth knew he would the second Allen had asked the question. Still, a little explanation is always helpful, especially in there line of work.

"I think my friends are in danger" Allen's tone was filled with urgency and pain. His eyes showed only worry. Booth nodded and they ran toward the parking garage.

"Remember, don't touch those skeletons!" Allen yelled to Bones, Angela and Hodgins before exiting the lab.

"Wanna follow them?" Hodgins finally asked after their receding forms. Bones and Angela turned him giving him a 'duh' look.

_**With Allen and Booth**_

The car ride had been long, too long for Allen's liking. It had taken them ten minutes to get from the Jeffersonian back to the hospital, ten excruciatingly tedious minutes.

**Why didn't you just use the Ark?** Neah questioned and Booth neared their destination.

_Their already suspicious of me summoning the Ark wouldn't exactly help with that,_ Allen rolled his eyes.

Neah shrugged, **small details my dear nephew **

Once Booth had pulled into the hospital Allen went flying out of the car and sprinted into the hospital while making sure not to run into anyone. Wind whipped past his face as he sped through the hallways looking of the room Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda. He finally reached the room and he swung the door open to see his friends and a certain spiky blue haired noah licking a lollypop.

"Road" Allen growled, activating his innocence.

Road looked up, her you lighting up as she saw Allen. She jumped out her chair and tackled him to the ground in a hug, "ALLEN!"

"Get…off" Allen gasped recovering from the wind being knocked out of him.

Road pouted as she sat up but not getting off of him "Your no fun"

"Uh…" a new voice spoke up uncomfortably. Allen and Road looked up to see Booth standing in the doorway with a nurse. Allen use this time to his advantage and pushed Road off of himself.

"Mr. Booth this is Road. She is a noah like Tyki" Allen sighed explaining trying to keep distance from himself and Road so he wouldn't be glomped or tackled. Booth nodded understanding yet still slightly confused.

"Well this was boring" Road heavily sighed. The same door that opened up behind Tyki now appeared behind Road "Maybe next time we can play. Bye Allen"

Road blew a kiss before entering the door and it disappeared once again. Minutes passed and no one spoke. Booth was still trying his best to comprehend things he had only learned of hours ago while Allen just stared at his friends, fearing that they wouldn't wake up soon.

"Ugh," A moan came from one of the beds, breaking the silence. Allen's head snapped up to find that his blue haired, Japanese friend was starting to stir. Finally, Kanda's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. Kanda's cobalt eyes were wild as he looked around confused.

"Kanda, Kanda calm down!" Allen yelled, jumping over the chair he'd been sitting in and restraining Kanda.

His eyes widened, "M-moyashi?"

Allen glared "Its Allen, Bakanda"

"Che" Kanda rolled his eyes "Where are we?"

"We're in D.C and city in the U.S" Allen explained, then he leaned forward and muttered only loud enough for Kanda to head "Oh yeah and we're 200 years in the future.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. Do it for the children...or for a cookie which ever sounds more tempting.<strong> 

**-Oz**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter** **seven. Sorry this took so long the end for the year has been nearing and finals are next week (cries in the corner for a while) Anywho, I'll try to get better about posting these. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! no matter how much I wish I did...**

* * *

><p>ending to chapter six <strong>(to help you catch up)<strong>_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>"Ugh," A moan came from one of the beds, breaking the silence. Allen's head snapped up to find that his blue haired, Japanese friend was starting to stir. Finally, Kanda's eyes shot open and he sat up in his bed. Kanda's cobalt eyes were wild as he looked around confused.<em>

_"Kanda, Kanda calm down!" Allen yelled, jumping over the chair he'd been sitting in and restraining Kanda._

_His eyes widened, "M-moyashi?"_

_Allen glared "Its Allen, Bakanda"_

_"Che" Kanda rolled his eyes "Where are we?"_

_"We're in D.C and city in the U.S" Allen explained, then he leaned forward and muttered only loud enough for Kanda to head "Oh yeah and we're 200 years in the future"._

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

* * *

><p>"You're kidding, right Moyashi?" Kanda asked skeptically. Even for the Moyashi this was a little farfetched.<p>

Allen looked back at him annoyed "It's Allen, A-L-L-E-N and yes I'm completely serious"

Allen picked up a newspaper that lay neatly on a side table and handed it to Kanda "See for yourself,"

Kanda looked down at the paper staring at it for a while before his eye widened to an un-characteristic size. He looked back up at Allen, shocked.

"Do you believe me now Bakanda?" Allen asked expectantly.

Booth watched as Allen talked to his Japanese friend he referred to as 'Bakanda'. Their relationship seemed strange yet familiar. From the outside, Allen and this man's relationship seemed unhealthy. 'Bakanda' would threaten and tease Allen. Allen would come back just as fierce, too. Despite how cruel it seemed from the outside, Booth could see the mutual respect they had for each other maybe even care.

"Shit Moyashi" Was the only thing the man could say, laying back down on his bed. Allen seemed amused, trying to hide his smirk; trying being the key word.

Deciding he had waited long enough, Booth stepped forward making himself known to Allen and 'Bakanda'.

"Who are you?" Kanda asked coldly once he noticed a man stepping out of the doorway. Automatically, Kanda reached for Mugen only to realize it wasn't there. The other man reached inside his coat ready to pull his gun out.

"Calm down Kanda he's with me" Allen stepped in the two "Mister Booth this is Yu Kanda, Kanda this is Mister Booth"

Allen leaned closer to Booth "I would suggest not calling him Yu"

Booth nodded understandingly. Knowing full well what it was like to have a strange first name.

"Nice to meet you Kanda" Both smiled, holding out his hand. Kanda looked at the gesture but only rolled his eyes and _che'ed_. Booth pulled back his hand, frowning "Well Kanda, I need to ask you some questions"

"About what?" Kanda sounded uninterested and uncooperative. Booth pulled an envelope out of his pocket handing half of the contents to Allen and the other haft to Kanda.

"Pictures?" Allen questioned, he recognized the images in the pictures as their fall sight, akuma and various anti-akuma weapons.

"I know you've already explained what they were before but we need to verify it with the others" Booth explained carefully, not wanting to lose what trust Allen had already given him.

"Why does he have pictures of you weapons and the noah, Moyashi?" Kanda asked Allen, studying the pictures.

"It's how they found us. Everyone was unconscious and laying around like that" Allen paused "Well everyone except me"

Kanda rolled his eyes "Well aren't you just _special_"

Allen glared and was about retort when a groan was heard from the other end of the room. Allen stood up and walked over to find the cause so the noise.

"Noooo…five more minutes old panda…" the voice cried again "Yu-chan…no…don't hit me…" Allen smiled lightly and chuckled as he recognized the whiny voice. He pulled back covers on the farthest bed in the room to find a certain red haired friend curled up to his blanket.

"Even in his sleep Baka Usagi is still annoying" Kanda growled, clenching his fists as he heard his name pass their friends lips.

"Lavi…Lavi wake up" Allen shook Lavi lightly, trying wake him up without injuring him more.

Lavi slowly gave into Allen's calling and opened his eye with great struggle. The bright lights made it difficult to make out anything "…Moyashi?"

Allen shot him an annoyed look but force a smile upon his face that didn't seem to make it all the way up to his eyes "It's Allen"

"Where are we, the Ark?" Lavi asked cheerfully taking in every detail in the room. Allen spoke quickly and quietly explaining once again what happened.

**This is getting a little old, having to repeat yourself over and over again**. Neah sighed, getting tired of Allen having to repeat himself.

_At least you're not the one that has to repeat it_, Allen shot back also slightly aggravated.

**Yes, my dear nephew, however **_**I **_**have to listen to you repeat yourself over and over**, Neah retorted complaining like a child.

Allen rolled his eyes; _yes things must be so difficult for you. _

"Woww…" Lavi trailed off "You're not jokin' are ya Moyashi?"

Allen's eyebrow rose "Is this really the type of this I would joke about?"

"Your right you're not a comedic genius like I am" Lavi sat up in his bed puffing out his chest giving a grand smile.

"Che, more like a genius at being annoying" Kanda commented, rolling his eyes.

"Aww Yu-chan, you admitted that I was a genius" Lavi spoke adoringly.

Kanda jumped out of his bed seething with anger hearing his name again "Baka Usagi! Don't call me Yu!"

Allen watched amused as the seen unfolded. Kanda was chasing Lavi around the room like a mad man and Booth just looked confused as he watched the trio.

"Um" Booth interjected "Sorry to interrupting but Allen who is this?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mister Booth this is-" Allen was cut off by Lavi jumping on top of him, interrupting Allen successfully.

"I'm Lavi the Great but you may call me Lavi" Lavi's voice reeked of cockiness. Allen looked up in disbelief "Really Lavi, 'Lavi the Great'? I didn't know you thought _that _highly of yourself"

"I only speak the truth my dear Moyashi" Lavi exclaimed, draping his arm over Allen's shoulder.

"It's ALLEN!" Allen snapped then muttered afterward "I swear you all are brain damaged it only one simple name"

"Um, Allen?" Booth interrupted again "We have some questions for all of you back at my office"

Allen nodded, understanding "C'mon guys we have to go"

"What about Lenalee?" Lavi motioned toward their last sleeping friend quietly in the middle hospital bed.

"She will be safe at the hospital" Booth said confidently.

"Even against noah, akuma and the Millennium Earl?" Kanda questioned, not trusting said security.

"They won't attack" Allen added remember his conversations with Tyki and Road. He turned to face all three of them, his face serious "Their wait for something and it's going to be big"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please, they help motivate me and remind me much like sticky notes. Also sorry if you found anyone a little ooc...I was watching old Psych episodes as I was finishing up writing and Lavi reminds me of Shawn and Kanda reminds me of Lassie so...yeah...REVIEW!<strong>

**-Oz**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- sorry this took so long T-T, I had a lot of finals, then I was up at my grand parents all week and today's fathers day so...basically I hit had writers block and procrastinated (and I had a lot of crap to do) But schools out and I don't have a job so hopefully that means more chapters. **

**Kanda: (rolls eyes) Yeah right just like with Skylar Reklaw**

**Me: Hey! There's a difference that story is on a hiatus until i find a writing buddy for the story, it one I just a little slow at updating :/**

**Kanda: riiight**

**Me: (flips him the bird) anyways i own nothing and please review. **

**Me: Oh, a**lso I now have a beta! She goes by sammi117 and she's already saving my butt. Thanks sammi117!****

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Last<span>__ chapter_**

_"It's ALLEN!" Allen snapped then muttered afterward "I swear you all are brain damaged it only one simple name"_

_"Um, Allen?" Booth interrupted again "We have some questions for all of you back at my office"_

_Allen nodded, understanding "C'mon guys we have to go"_

_"What about Lenalee?" Lavi motioned toward their last sleeping friend quietly in the middle hospital bed._

_"She will be safe at the hospital" Booth said confidently._

_"Even against noah, akuma and the Millennium Earl?" Kanda questioned, not trusting said security._

_"They won't attack" Allen added remember his conversations with Tyki and Road. He turned to face all three of them, his face serious "Their wait for something and it's going to be big"_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'They're planning something?" Lavi questioned, sitting back down as he felt the anesthetics beginning to where off. The pain wasn't that bad since every exorcist was trained to have a high pain tolerance, however pain was still pain none the less.<p>

"Like I said I think they're planning something, we ran into both Tyki and Road and all they did was talk before leaving, they didn't hurt one person. I think the Earl summoned they back"

**You don't think they just didn't want to hurt you because your family now?** Neah asked trying to have some faith in the part of their family he didn't despise.

_Do you? _Allen asked sceptically, Tyki ad Road loved to 'play' with Allen every chance they got.

**...Good point**, Neah said defeated after thinking over how insane his family really was.

"So they're planning one big attack?" Booth asked listening to the exorcists' converse "Shouldn't you find the rest of the Order Allen said worked for?"

Kanda turned to Allen. If looks could kill, the look Kanda was giving him would send him six feet under instantly.

"You told him, Moyashi?" Kanda shouted furiously. Hour tried to strangle him but, lucky for Allen, Lavi held him back.

"Why are you freaking out? It either tell him the truth or go to jail for murder" Allen responded equally as annoyed.

"Murder, Why would be thrown in jail for murder? Not counting noah and akuma we haven't harmed a fly" Lavi lied smoothly. Had Kanda and Allen not known Lavi so well they probably would have fallen for it.

"Lavi, everyone in this room knows that's a lie, Kanda literally almost killed you five seconds ago" Allen rolled his eyes. Lavi pouted for a while before realizing something.

Lavi turned to Booth "Do you have any clothes that Yu-chan and I could change into?"

"Don't call me Yu" Kanda muttered lowly, only loud enough for Lavi and Allen to hear.

"We brought some" A new voice interjected. Allen, Kanda, Lavi and Booth turned to see Hodgins standing in the doorway holding two large bags.

Allen smiled, taking the bags from Hodgins and handed in to his friends, "Thank you Mr. Hodgins"

"No problem dude" Hodgins smiled back. By now, Hodgins had figured out that Allen's

Lavi ran to the bathroom, making sure that he would get to change first. He came out moments later wearing not a silly hospital gown but a red tee shirt that had something written on it like it was dripping black paint over the shirt, he wore a black jacket and wore a pair of dark wash jeans. Finally he had a red bandanna to cover his bad eye.

"Damn...I look gooood" Lavi praised himself looking at his outfit. Kanda rolled his eyes and pushed Lavi out of him way, clutching the bag of clothes in one hand and making a fist with the other.

"So I guessing Bones came with you?" Booth asked Hodgins watching Lavi tease Allen calling him 'Moyashi'.

"And Angela, they're downstairs thought talking about getting the rest of Allen's friends discharged" Hodgins motioned down the hall where he had come from. Booth was about to respond when the bathroom door swung open crashing into the wall it was hinged to leaving a dent in the wall.

Kanda stormed out of the bathroom obviously not happy with how different the attire he was wearing compared to what he normally wore. Kanda was wearing a black and dark blue tee shirt with a black zip up. For bottoms, he wore black straight leg jeans that were held up by a navy blue belt.

"What the hell is this?" Kanda growled, looking at the man who had brought in the clothes and grave him the death glare.

"I uh…" Hodgins stuttered feeling intimidated by a person half his age.

Allen smacked Kanda upside the head "Bakanda, don't be mean he was only trying to help. Besides we need to blend in and this" Me motioned down at his clothing "is what people wear."

Kanda punched him in the arm and threw the glare he was giving Hodgins Allen's way "Don't touch me"

The two started to have a glaring watch which seemed to ignite the air surrounding them.

"Are they always like thing?" Booth asked, starting to rethink his earlier thoughts on their mutual respect and almost friendship Kanda and Allen had.

"No, sometime its worst," Lavi gave a hearty laugh as he reminisced, "Once they completely destroyed one of the wings in the Black Order. Haha, good times"

'Destroyed a whole wing of a building over an argument?' Booth thought to himself, shocked. He glance over to Allen 'Maybe I'm still underestimating how strong that kid is'

"Come on Yu-chan, Moyashi lets not fight" Lavi began walking over to the two with open arms. The two turned their head slowly to look at Lavi, their glares more fierce than ever.

"Don't. Call. Me. That" They growled lowly in unison. They looked as if they could kill him if he said another word.

"Heh heh" Lavi laughed weakly before hiding behind Booth, ducking a little because he was a little taller than Booth. He muttered to himself "They're almost as scary as the Earl"

"Baka Usagi" Kanda said under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Um, Mister Booth you said we were going somewhere?" Allen asked politely contrasting his previous actions. **It's almost scary how you can switch personalities like that. Hey, do you have multiple personality disorder? **Neah asked seemingly innocent while chuckling to himself.

Allen's eyes narrowed at the comment but not enough for anyone around him to notice, _No Neah, but if I did that would mean you wouldn't really exist._

**Well it's good you're not then because what would you do without me**. Neah praised himself, glomping Allen from inside his brain.

"Allen? You there Moyashi?" Lavi waved his hand across Allen's line of vision, trying to bring him back to reality.

Neah pouted, **It seems your needed my dear nephew.**

"Huh?" Allen flushed "Oh, sorry I was just thinking about something"

"Well, to answer your question earlier, yeah we have to go to my office to answer some questions" Booth repeated his answer, motioning for them to go.

"We're going to be interrogated" Kanda stated bluntly, not at all phased. Allen and Lavi didn't look surprised either.

"Yep pretty much so let's get moving" Booth said after thinking about it for a moment, trying to figure out if a psychologist asking questions was really an interrogation. He turned to Hodgins "Tell Bones where we're going and that we'll head back to the lab after"

Not waiting for an answer he motioned again for Allen, Lavi and Kanda to follow him and began walking back to his car. The trio of exorcists looked at each other for a moment before shrugging in unison, Kanda just 'che'd' instead, and followed Booth out of the room.

Hodgins stood there for a minute with a confused expression etched onto his face "Where _are _they going?"

* * *

><p><strong>Neah: Review!<strong>

**Me: seriously he's said he won't leave me alone unless you all review so please review! for the sake of my sanity!**

**Allen: now you know how I feel**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- interrogation **

**Hey y'all (: This took me a little longer than I would've liked but I made it longer than I originally planned just for you guys. **

**Neah: She slacked off big time**

**Me: *glares* they weren't supposed to know that!**

**Neah: Too late~**

**Me: Sadly Neah decided not enough people reviewed so he's gonna be annoying me for the next few chapters… **

**Neah: 1 billion review was the amount that would have satisfied me *evil grin***

**Me: You asshole! *chases after Neah* **

**Allen: O.o Oz the Magician owns nothing…. **

**Lavi: review! :3**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Last chapter<span>_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Well, to answer your question earlier, yeah we have to go to my office to answer some questions" Booth repeated his answer, motioning for them to go.<em>

_"We're going to be interrogated" Kanda stated bluntly, not at all phased. Allen and Lavi didn't look surprised either._

_"Yep pretty much so let's get moving" Booth said after thinking about it for a moment, trying to figure out if a psychologist asking questions was really an interrogation. He turned to Hodgins "Tell Bones where we're going and that we'll head back to the lab after"_

_Not waiting for an answer he motioned again for Allen, Lavi and Kanda to follow him and began walking back to his car. The trio of exorcists looked at each other for a moment before shrugging in unison, Kanda just 'che'd' instead, and followed Booth out of the room._

_Hodgins stood there for a minute with a confused expression etched onto his face "Where are they going?"_

* * *

><p><em>Kanda was right; this is definitely an interrogation<em>, Allen thought to himself as he looked around the room he was sitting in, alone. The room itself was very barren and unwelcoming. The walls were painted a dark grey that look a little metallic and the only pieces of furniture in the room were three metal chairs and a matching table. On the left wall was a mirror the Allen could tell was a two-way mirror since he was around them enough to know. While waiting, he scanned the room for any hidden security video cameras, confirming his suspicion that he was being watched.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," A tall, lanky man entered the small room taking a seat across from Allen setting down a stack of papers. The man had short, wavy raven colored locks that sat on top of his boyish face. He looked down at the stack of papers. "Alright let's get started."

"So what's your name?" The man asked grabbing one a papers and a pen for recording. He looked at Allen, analyzing his reactions, trying to understand the teen overall.

"My name is Allen Walker, sir. Nice to meet you," Allen held his human hand out for shaking. The man smiled shaking Allen's hand, slightly surprised at how nice the teen was.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Sweets. So Allen, how old are you?" Sweets asked scribbling something down on his paper.

"Um, about sixteen, I guess," Allen, said after a long moment of thinking and careful calculations.

"About?" Sweets questioned, finding it odd that Allen didn't know how old he was.

"I was abandoned when I was young so it's only a rough estimate," Allen shrugged like it was no big deal while he is heart clenched slightly in sorrow.

"Oh…" Sweets now felt bad for asking, even thought he could relate, at least his parents had the courtesy of the orphanage knowing how old he was "No parents then?"

"I used to have an adoptive Father named Mana but he's been dead for about four years." Allen gave a small smile that didn't seem to reach his eyes.

"Do you mind me asking how he died?" Sweets asked carefully.

Allen spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Someone lost control of a vehicle and we were walking. It was coming straight at me but I wasn't paying attention, it was my birthday," Allen's brows furrowed slightly. "Mana pushed me out of the way but he didn't make it."

Sweets looked down at the papers on the table. "I'm sorry for your loss." He said quietly.

Allen nodded and murmured "Thank you."

"Well," Sweets cleared his throat "Can you explain your relationship with the two teens you walked in with?"

"You mean Kanda and Lavi? They're my co-workers and friends." Allen thought about Lavi's, Kanda's, Lenalee's, and his antics at the order. "They've been with me through thick and thin."

"Where do you work?" Sweets asked with a fake curiosity. Unlike with some of their past cases, Booth had kept him very 'in the loop' with this one. He knew all about the Black Order and everything Allen had told them.

Allen's eyes narrowed slightly hearing the fake curiosity in Sweets tone but quickly stopped before Sweets could notice. "The Black Order,"

"The Black Order, where is that?" This question was genuine.

"…I don't know, the last one I heard of here was somewhere in Arizona," Allen answered truthfully, starting to feel nervous about the fact that the four of them were from about two hundred years in the past.

"What happened to it?" Sweets set down his pen, sitting up a little so he could listen better.

"It was destroyed by the Noah Clan when they were-" Allen stopped speaking and froze knowing he said too much. If the Black Order was still unknown to the public there must have been a reason for it and Allen wasn't going to change it.

Sweets smiled, trying to encourage him to finish, somehow knowing this piece of information was key "And…?"

Suddenly to door swung open to reveal an annoyed Kanda with his arms crossed. He slowly walked into the room each step feeling like it took forever.

His glare switched from Allen to Sweets then back to Allen. "What do you think you're doing Moyashi?"

Allen sighed, using all his restraint not to snap back at him "Kanda this is Dr. Sweets, he's interrogating me,"

"Don't think of this as an interrogation," Sweets said lamely, trying to act like a teen. "Think of it as one 'bro' talking to another"

Allen and Kanda's eyebrow raised and exchanged a look. **Man, this guy is strange…** Neah laughed. _Where have you been? _Allen jumped a little, forgetting for a moment he wasn't the only one in his head. **Don't worry about it, it wasn't illegal**, Neah reassured Allen but dodged the question.

"Why are you so jumpy, Moyashi?" Kanda scoffed hiding a small amount of concern.

"It's nothing," Allen laughed, giving Kanda a look that said 'we'll talk later'. Kanda nodded silently continuing to scowl at him.

"Yu, you left me all alone in there!" Lavi ran in the room, with open arms like he wanted a hug.

"Yu?" Sweets questioned.

"That's his first name Dr. Sweets." Allen responded, watching Kanda try to kill Lavi again.

"Wha…?" Sweets was speechless.

Allen laughed and shrugged. "You get used to it."

"So why did we run in here, Yu?" Lavi asked, having tired himself and Kanda out but still using Allen as a buffer in case Kanda tried to kill him again.

"Moyashi was going to give information away to Dr. Candy." Kanda growled, glaring once again at the white haired exorcist.

"My name is Allen, BaKanda." Allen growled back while Sweets said "Actually it's Dr. Sweets," but his voice was lost in the background.

"Were you?" Lavi looked surprised. Allen was not one to normally slip up.

"I stopped before I said anything" Allen defended himself.

"You do realize I'm still here, right?" Sweets spoke again only to be ignored once more by the trio and could only watch as they went back and forth.

After the interrogation, Booth called Bones and she picked up Allen, Kanda, and Lavi. Bones said that she was taking them to the hospital so they could wait for their friend to wake up. Meanwhile, Booth sat behind his desk, typing away at his computer. Sweets sat across from him, about to give his evaluation about Allen and his friends.

"They're hiding something," Sweets stated bluntly, setting his notes down on Booth's desk.

Booth rolled his eyes. "It does take a shrink to figure that out."

"I'm serious Booth; and it something big. Allen's eyes looked like the eyes of someone who constantly goes to Hell and back and all his smiles looked fake…like the ones you would see on a porcelain doll. And Kanda's eyes are so cold, like he has been tortured all his life. I've actually seen the type of eyes that Lavi has but it's only been on people that have fought in multiple wars."

"Actually Lavi only has one eye," Booth pointed out.

"That's my point!" Sweets exclaimed jumping from his seat. "What teen is missing an eye? And the part of Allen and Kanda's arms that I could see were covered in scars!"

"They cut?" Booth sounded shocked to say in the least.

"No, it looks like...like they had been tortured" Sweets struggled to say, he could only imaging how they had gotten such horrible wounds.

"Well I watched Allen fight some of those akuma things and that would definitely explain some of those wounds." Booth offered.

"It might but there were a lot of scars," Sweets didn't think that fighting could be the only reason of the past wounds.

"What do you think about what Allen had said about the old Black Order in Arizona?" Booth asked, turning away from his computer to give Sweets his full attention.

"Something traumatic happened to all of them that day but until they are willing to trust us we'll never know the seriousness." Sweets sighed, sitting back down and leaning back in his chair.

"So, all we can do now is wait." Booth sighed as well.

~~~~~~~With the Noah Clan~~~~~~

"So Allen and our exorcist friends are here too?" A creepy, sinister voice asked, knowing the answer to the question. The voice belonged to a horrid purple, obese man with a disturbing smile that didn't seem to ever leave is face, the Millennium Earl.

"That's right Millennie." Road popped up beside the Millennium Earl licking a large lollypop.

His grin widened as he chuckled wickedly. "This will be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>Neah: *pouts* I was barely in that chapter<strong>

**Me: Its revenge for your torture**

**Neah: *shrugs* it was worth it **

**Me: sigh…please review…**

**Neah: C'mon Oz time for more quality time *drags Oz away***

**Me: Noooo! Have quality time with Allen not me!**

**Sammi117: hi all *waves* I beta'd this chapter, and if you wanna save Oz from Neah torture you have to review!**


	10. Chapter 10 I deleted the petition!

**Chapter 10- for all that wonder why I deleted the petition, It was supposed to happen last week and we stopped it! plus the chapter numbers not matching up annoyed me**

**Me: *gloom* **

**Allen: What's wrong Oz? **

**Me: My cat is sick and hurt because he got in a cat fight and now he's having problems eating and drinking because of the antibiotic! Seeing him like this makes me want to cry TT-TT**

**Allen: I'm sure he'll get better soon**

**Me: I hope so, he's like my baby TT-TT **

**Neah: Do you want me to attack the cat that did this to him?**

**Me:...Maybe. Anyways this and other things is why it took me so long to update**

**Neah: Can I please, please, PLEASE do the disclaimer?**

**Me: uh sure..**

**Neah: Oz the Magician owns none of this cause she's lame~**

**Me: I hate you Neah...**

**Neah: Love you too~**

**Me: Also thank Sammi117 for betaing (is that a verb? Oh well, it is now) this chapter. Without her this chapter would be filled with grammar and spelling mistakes...They aren't my strong points...**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Previously on Exorcist in the<span>_ woods**

* * *

><p><em>"What do you think about what Allen had said about the old Black Order in Arizona?" Booth asked, turning away from his computer to give Sweets his full attention.<em>

_"Something traumatic happened to all of them that day but until they are willing to trust us we'll never know the seriousness." Sweets sighed, sitting back down and leaning back in his chair._

_"So, all we can do now is wait." Booth sighed as well._

_~~~~~~~With the Noah Clan~~~~~~_

_"So Allen and our exorcist friends are here too?" A creepy, sinister voice asked, knowing the answer to the question. The voice belonged to a horrid purple, obese man with a disturbing smile that didn't seem to ever leave is face, the Millennium Earl._

_"That's right Millennie." Road popped up beside the Millennium Earl licking a large lollypop._

_His grin widened as he chuckled wickedly. "This will be fun."_

* * *

><p>"I trust you three would like to go to the hospital to wait for your friend to wake up." Bones said, stating the comment more than asking it. Allen, Lavi, and Kanda nodded not knowing what else there was to do. They quickly followed Bones out of the large building she had called the 'FBI headquarters' and hurried to her car.<p>

Bones did not make an attempt to start a conversation with the three adolescents the entire time they were in the car. She found it pointless because the teens obviously wouldn't tell her anything important, so why should she talk to them to gather insignificant details? Besides, it was Booth's job to interrogate people, not hers.

"What was that back there Moyashi?" Kanda asked in a hushed, accusing tone.

"Which a part are you talking about, BaKanda? And my name is Allen." Allen snapped quietly, neither one of them wanting Bones to hear what they were discussing.

"You almost told them about the Order." Kanda hissed angrily, wanting nothing more than to strangle Allen right now.

"And you were really jumpy." Lavi voiced, deciding to join the conversation.

"I wasn't about to tell them anything BaKanda," Allen insisted. "And about being jumpy…" He trailed off and laughed nervously.

**You're not gonna tell them, are you? **Neah yelled in disbelief. He voice rattling around in Allen's head for minutes after. _What other choice do I have? It's either this or I lose their trust! _Allen argued, huffing aloud causing Kanda and Lavi to give him a confused look.

"Heh, sorry." Allen laughed weakly.

**You could always, I don't know, NOT TELL THEM! **Neah shouted again. Allen could swear even Kanda, Lavi, and Bones could hear his voice. _Then they wouldn't trust me,_ Allen gave an exasperated sigh. **Fine, at least let me come out for a minute to explain the situation,** Neah insisted. Allen narrowed his eyes knowing that had been his original plan, _Heck no!_

"Moyashi!" Lavi and Kanda both whisper yelled, finally getting the attention of their white haired friend.

"Sorry again." Allen blink his eyes a few times, successful returning back to reality.

"Why have you been zoning out so much?" Lavi asked, his eye showing concern.

Allen sighed, "You see…ever since we showed up here Neah has been talking to me."

"Neah?" Lavi questioned, Kanda asking the same question silently.

"The fourteenth "Allen rephrased and watched as Lavi and Kanda gave him bewildered expressions.

"You've been communicating with that Noah?" Kanda's voice rose in annoyance. It was still not loud enough for Bones to hear.

"Yes, he has been helping me." Allen rolled his eyes, answering truthfully. Allen closed his eyes, trying to block out Kanda's glare.

"Why?" Lavi asked the golden question.

"Can't I help my dear nephew out of the good of my own heart?" Allen's voice changed. He eyes snapped open to reveal not Allen's silver eyes but bright gold irises. A large, almost frightening, grin spread across his face.

"So you're the Noah inside Moyashi," Kanda stated bluntly, neither Lavi nor himself making a big commotion about meeting the fourteenth.

Neah pouted "I have a name, exorcist."

Kanda's eyes narrowed to slits, obviously not trusting Neah "Che, whatever Noah"

"You know, you're only one letter off~" Neah taunted cheerfully, knowing fully well how much he was annoying the Japanese exorcist.

"What did you mean 'my dear nephew'?" Lavi asked going into bookman mode.

Neah's smile faltered for a second before an even larger smile replaced it "So you caught that…"

_Give me my body back, Neah! _Allen barked from inside their head. _And don't you dare tell them! _

"It seems Allen would like to do the explaining on this one." Neah closed his eyes and jolted a little before Allen's eyes opened again to reveal the silver orbs once again.

"Dammit Neah…" Allen muttered under him breath then nervously looked at his friends.

"What was that Moyashi?" Lavi and Kanda both blew their tops, not caring if Bones heard them anymore.

"Uh, that was Neah?" Allen offered, hoping they would leave it at that. The two glared at him; of course they wouldn't leave it at that.

"Fine," Allen rubbed the back of his head, nervous of how they would take the news "Neah is my uncle. He was Mana's brother"

"Mana?" Kanda questioned.

"My foster father." Allen stated as memories of Mana flashed through his mind.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Lavi asked looking a little hurt. Allen remained quiet, his eye downcast.

"We're here." Bones broke the silence, pulling into the hospital garage.

Allen quickly got out of the car and made his way into the hospital, leaving the others behind. He hurried back up to the room Lenalee was recovering in. Allen swung open the door to find Lenalee wandering around the room confused.

"You're awake!" Allen said happily surprised and ran over to her, hugging her carefully so he wouldn't harm her wounds.

Lenalee laughed lightly, thrilled to see a familiar face, "It's good to see you too, Allen"

"Where'd he go?" A familiar, irritated voice snapped from down the hallway. Loud footsteps echoed through the wing that got louder with every second.

"Calm down Yu-chan we'll find him~" A cheery voice responded and a loud bang was heard against the door.

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. YU!" The first voice lashed out. Lenalee's eyes brightened, recognizing the two voices. As soon as she discerned the owners of these voices, she opened the door causing two people to collapse into the room.

"Kanda! Lavi! You're here!" Lenalee sound absolutely ecstatic. She helped her friends back up, and then brought Lavi, Kanda, and Allen into a heartwarming hug. Soon after Lenalee released them, they began to tell her of the craziness that had been the past few days.

"Aw, what a heartwarming scene." A new voice broke the happy, calm scene. The four exorcists' heads shot up to see Road sitting on one of the abandoned hospital beds, chewing a piece of candy. Road gave a sadistic smile "To bad I have to kill you three and take Allen now~"

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Review might make my cat feel better! They also motivate me. <strong>

**-Oz**

**P.S. check out my amazing beta's story 'When Two Worlds Collide'. It frickin' awesome!**


	11. Please read, loving readers

**Hello all, Oz the Magician here, (as if you couldn't tell that already). Sorry to tell you but this is no new chapter, sad right? I do have good reasons that I haven't written in such a long time (not in order of importance)**

**1. School- school's been a pain because its the first month and I'm still trying to get used to taking AP and so many to demanding courses that a really don't have a lot of free time**

**2. Sports- I play field hockey for my school on top of homework. 2 and a half hours of practice every day except Sunday and that's not even taking into account games. All this means I get home from 7-10 pm everynight**

**3. Family- I've had some family stuff that came up before school started and its just now starting to calm down :/ **

**4. Pissed- I don't know if anyone has read the newest chapter of the -man manga but I'm pissed at the writer. THEY KILLED OFF TIMCAMPY! And as for Bones... I like the older seasons better. (no flames about that please? You may like them but we're all entitled to our own opinion) **

**All these plus the normal stress of being in high school are equal to one gigantic writers block. However, don't lose faith in me, I have not given up on the story! **

*****If anyone wants to send me ideas or anything they'd like to see (pairings, deaths, certain fight scenes, excreta...) it might get my creative vibes flowing********

**Also, if anyone wants to co-write I'm all for that to...I'll need to check with my beta though...**

**Well, I gotta get back to last minute AP homework, so that's all for now**

**-Oz**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11- Heh heh...long time no see, huh? Well, Its good to be back, for all you that are wondering why it took so long I have some family thing come up and I've had school 24/7. Until now that is. Now I'm back and better than ever!...But hurricane Sandy's supposed to hit today so it might be a while until my next update. Pray this stupid hurricane don't knock it out. **

**Neah: *glomps* I've missed bugging you**

**Oz: -_- the feelings aren't mutual **

**Allen and Timcampy: Oz the Magician does not own DGM or Bones or D.C or hurricane Sandy**

* * *

><p><em>Previously in Exorcist in the Woods:<em>

_"We're here." Bones broke the silence, pulling into the hospital garage._

_Allen quickly got out of the car and made his way into the hospital, leaving the others behind. He hurried back up to the room Lenalee was recovering in. Allen swung open the door to find Lenalee wandering around the room confused._

_"You're awake!" Allen said happily surprised and ran over to her, hugging her carefully so he wouldn't harm her wounds._

_Lenalee laughed lightly, thrilled to see a familiar face, "It's good to see you too, Allen"_

_"Where'd he go?" A familiar, irritated voice snapped from down the hallway. Loud footsteps echoed through the wing that got louder with every second._

_"Calm down Yu-chan we'll find him~" A cheery voice responded and a loud bang was heard against the door._

_"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. YU!" The first voice lashed out. Lenalee's eyes brightened, recognizing the two voices. As soon as she discerned the owners of these voices, she opened the door causing two people to collapse into the room._

_"Kanda! Lavi! You're here!" Lenalee sound absolutely ecstatic. She helped her friends back up, and then brought Lavi, Kanda, and Allen into a heartwarming hug. Soon after Lenalee released them, they began to tell her of the craziness that had been the past few days._

_"Aw, what a heartwarming scene." A new voice broke the happy, calm scene. The four exorcists' heads shot up to see Road sitting on one of the abandoned hospital beds, chewing a piece of candy. Road gave a sadistic smile "To bad I have to kill you three and take Allen now~"_

* * *

><p>The fight had become a full blown battle within a number of seconds. Once Road had finished her sentence, she forced Kanda into her dream realm causing him to lay motionless on the cold floor. Lenalee had taken it upon herself to protect Kanda from all physical attacks while he fought Road in the dream realm. Allen and Lavi were also busy fighting Road and akuma, trying to keep the battle contained in that room. It was much harder than it looked.<p>

"We need to evacuate the building or else people are going to get hurt!" Allen shouted to Lavi as he destroyed three level one akuma at once. Lavi nodded reluctantly, seeing more akuma appear.

"Be safe, Moyashi." He muttered to himself before running out of the room yelling something about a dangerous person and a fire. Allen watch as his friend hurried out of the room then turned his attention back to the akuma starting to get closer to him.

"Allen~ all you have to do is come with me and all this will end," Road told Allen motioning to Lenalee and Kanda who were currently fighting their own battles.

"I will never join you!" Allen shouted as he transformed Crown Clown into its sword from and charged toward the akuma and Road.

_**With Kanda**_

Kanda slowly awoke in an unknown building, his head pounding. _Where am I? _Kanda scowled and surveyed the foreign area. He was in a barren room with metallic walls and stone floors. The only light in the room came from a poorly lit lamp that hung in the middle of the room.

"I missed you, Yu," An all too familiar voice cooed from behind him. He spun around to come face to face with the first person to care about him.

His eyes widened and felt emotions he repressed come flooding back, "How are you here? I watched you die!"

The other chuckled "What are you all talking about Yu? I didn't die...but you will."

"Alma," Kanda said pained tone. Alma only gave a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before pulling a sword out that looked like Mugen and lunged for Kanda.

_**With Lavi**_

"Everyone get out of the building!" Lavi shouted amidst the panic in the hallways. Two security guards came towards him and Lavi suppressed the urge to curse. He stepped up to the two guards and with some quick thinking started to explain. "There's some crazy person that started a fire, we need to get everyone out of here."

The two guards hesitated for a moment before nodding and started organizing all the patients and staff. Lavi let out a sigh of relief before heading back to the room to help Allen.

_**With Allen**_

Allen panted heavily as he stood in the rubble that had been a nice hospital room only moments ago. Akuma still surrounded him despite having killed so many already. Road floated above the akuma, perched happily upon Lero.

"Are you tired already?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice, swinging her feet as she ignored Lero's cries for her to listen to him.

Allen only clenched his fists, not giving Road the satisfaction of knowing how exhausted he actually was. He hadn't had a good night's sleep in God knows how long. Allen had even started to fear that Crown Clown would begin to feed on his life force since he hadn't eaten in what felt like forever.

**Why not just let me take over? After all, we wouldn't want Clown-y to eat away at you, **Neah offered, knowing his nephew's answer already but figured it was worth a shot.

_The day BaKanda's nice to me will be the day you get control, _Allen rolled his eyes, dodging an attack from one of the lower level akuma and retaliated with Clown Belt killing the lower level akuma along with a few near it.

"Allen, just come back with us," Road said again almost pleading this time as she hovered to the ground and walked slowly toward him, licking a large lollipop that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Why do you even what me back?" Allen glared at the small noah. "I thought all you noah hated the fourteenth for betraying the Earl"

**You were actually listening when I told you that?** Neah sounded shocked seeing as they weren't exactly on 'speaking terms' when he had said it.

Road smirked, her golden orbs held a dead, murderous look in them that Allen had only seen once before in the Millennium Earl's irises. "Because you are ours. As long as you have the fourteenth's blood and power running through your veins you will belong to Millennie. And no matter what you do, you and Neah will always be his little pet." _**(N/A: Haha got a little creepy there didn't I? Sorry for those who think Road's being a little OCC)**_

_**With Kanda **_

Kanda and Alma were circling each other, neither wanting to be the one to make the next move. Kanda was covered in gashes and bruises, his clothes, and hair spattered with blood. Alma, however, was barely injured at all; the only noticeable wound was a small cut on his left cheek.

"Why?" Kanda asked as he breathed heavily.

"Why what?" Alma asked innocently, a sadistic smile plastered on his face, "Why am I doing this? Is that what you are wondering? Think of it as payback for the times you've almost killed me."

As Alma finished his sentence, he charged at Kanda, his sword pointing right for Kanda's heart. Kanda's eyes widened as he registered Alma's words and actions. Quickly, Kanda dodged the blade though only by a few centimeters. Alma swung again, but much less precise than the last time, allowing for Kanda to block the blow with ease.

"Che, getting frustrated so easily Alma?" Kanda taunted, dodging yet another attack and stabbing Alma's left arm. Alma yelping in pain as bright crimson began to cover his once pale skin.

"It was supposed to be me who lived! Me!" Alma yelled furiously, his anger now transforming into a blind rage. He swung his sword like a mad man, not even knowing where Kanda was anymore.

Kanda, once again dodged all his attempts to land a hit and thrust Mugen forward stabbing Alma in the middle of his stomach "No, you weren't. I lived for a reason, Alma."

Alma fell to the ground slowly, blood seeping through all his clothes and began to stain the already blood stained floor. Kanda stood above Alma, shock by what he had just said but before he could think about what happened the scenery began to change and Alma corpse disappeared. The once bland walls were now the old corridors of the original Black Order headquarters and where Alma once lay stood another figure with an all too the familiar face; a younger version of himself.

**_With Bones_**

Bones had just packed the car a few blocks away and had begun to walk back to the hospital when she noticed large hoards of people sprinting down the street like their life was at stake, many of them wearing hospital scrubs or hospital gowns. A pit began to form in her stomach as she started to piece together what was happening. Her eyes grew wide as he put the final pieces together and her hear shot up toward the hospital.

"The children." She muttered as she ran toward the building that now had smoke coming from it.

**_With Allen_**

Allen's head snapped up at her words, anger- no- fury filled his eyes as he began to laugh maniacally.

**"Pet you say?"** Neah's voice now came out of the young exorcist's mouth; his beautiful silver orbs had turned to a deep golden color. Neah voice was colder and crueler than Allen could ever make his. His eyes narrowed to slits. **"I am _no one's_ pet, especially not the Earl's."**

Road ignored his comment. "Neah it's so good to hear from you again."

Neah only response was a dark stare as frightening music seemed to play in the wind.

"You won't talk to me Neah?" Road pouted, taking one of her candle daggers and began to trace Allen's hair line, creating a very thin cut.

"I don't talk to filth like you that only do the bidding for others."Neah swatted the candle away. The music in the air began to pick up a loud bass could distinctively be heard along with an array of other instruments.

"I think it is your time to leave." His eyes began to glow a bright gold as he hummed a few notes that appeared to start controlling her.

"This isn't over." She spat as she was forced back into her dream portal.

**_With Kanda (simultaneously) _**

"You've become weak, soft." The younger version of Kanda stated bluntly leave no room for argument.

"Che, I'm still stronger than you pipsqueak." Kanda scoffed, ignoring younger Kanda's death glare and rant about how he wasn't a pipsqueak. "And how would I have become 'soft'?"

"You rely on others too much, like that beansprout, rabbit, and pigtail girl." Young Kanda argued.

Kanda remained silent as memories ran through Kanda's mind where one of them would save him, there were not a lot of instances of this happening but growled at the thought of having to be saved at all. He also began to realize he was much more relaxed around Lenalee, Moyashi, and Baka Usagi.

**But is it a bad thing?**A foreign voice rang out, surprising both Kanda's.

"Of course it is." The younger one snapped back at the bodiless voice but Kanda remained deep in thought.

_Is relying on them every once and a while a bad thing? _Kanda thought about how much easier his life had gotten since he had been able to rely on the trio even if he didn't act like it most of the time. Heck, he wouldn't even be alive if Moyashi hadn't saved his life at the North American headquarters.

Suddenly, the scenery seemed to melt away along with his younger self. His head became less clouded as he looked around to see he was, once again, back at the hospital. A few feet in front of him, Lenalee was fighting what appeared to be a level two akuma. Cuts were all over her body from, what Kanda assumed to be the work of the akuma and the dagger like candles that floated above them.

"Mugen activate." Kanda stated as he sped past Lenalee and, with one single swipe, killed the level two.

"Kanda! You're okay!" Lenalee exclaimed happily, tackling Kanda into a hug and giving a warm smile.

Kanda stared at her for a moment then looked away, his cheeks slightly flushed from her close proximity, "Che, of course I am."

She stood up and held out a hand, offering to help Kanda up, which he reluctantly took. She started toward the door, "Now come on, we have to go help Allen and Lavi."

**_With Allen and Neah _**

Neah looked around for the rest of the akuma but noticed they had all disappeared when Road did.

"Don't worry Allen I'm here to save you!" Lavi came running in, grabbing for his hammer only to notice it wasn't there.

**_Idiot,_** Both Neah and Allen thought simultaneously. Watching as Lavi looked all around him for his innocence.

"I don't think you have it." Neah chuckled and motioned around the room "Besides neither Allen nor I require saving."

"Neah? What are you doing out?" Lavi questioned now completely and utterly confused.

**And here I thought Bookman's apprentice would be smart, **Neah thought sarcastically, though Allen gave him no response, **He must be sleeping. **

"Allen was tired, he hasn't eaten or slept in quite a while,"Neah said and as if on cue, Allen's stomach began to rumble loudly.

"Really?" Lavi sounded shocked. He hadn't seen Allen go a few hours without eating let alone a day or more.

Neah cocked his brow, "What motivation would I have for lying?"

Before Lavi could answer, Lenalee and Kanda ran through the door, stopping as soon as they realized there was no danger.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." Lenalee said relieved.

"I believe you're talking to my nephew, not me. Am I correct?" Neah asked politely.

"Fourteenth?!" Lenalee yelled, activating her Dark Boots. Before she was able to do anything, Lavi jumped in front of her.

"Lena, Neah's on our side, he's not trying to hurt Allen." Lavi tried explaining as he held her back.

"Baka Usagi's right, the Noah's on our side." Kanda sighed, not liking that he was defending Neah.

"One letter off, Yu." Neah rolled his eyes.

Kanda glared. "What did you call me?"

"Oh nothing~." Neah said cheerfully then whispered, "Yu."

"I'll kill you." Kanda shouted chasing Neah around the room.

"Is everything alright?" A strong feminine voice asked, they all turned to see Bones standing in the doorway, looking around the destroyed room.

"Yes Dr. Brennan we're fine we managed to destroy the akuma before anyone was injured." Neah imitated Allen's voice perfectly and with the distance in between them she couldn't tell the difference between him and Allen.

"Good." Bones inspected the area again then sighed. "This is going to be hard to explain."

* * *

><p><strong>Kanda: You made me learn something?<strong>

**Neah: And you made me all serious! **

**Lavi: And what am I America from Hetalia? **

**Lenalee: I was barely in it at all! **

**Allen: Oz, I'd suggest you run **

**Oz: O.O *backs away slowly, turns and runs* Review! **


End file.
